14 Licor
by Myra Laney
Summary: No estaba borracha, de ningún modo estaba borracha, y se lo había repetido a Lee unas mil veces. ..Ningún Spoiler.. ..KaraLee..


No estaba borracha, de ningún modo estaba borracha, y se lo había repetido a Lee unas mil veces. Pero él seguía sin escucharla, él seguía con su sonrisa de medio lado, recostado en su silla y sin parar de llenar su vaso con el licor casero del Jefe.

Ese licor era capaz de reducir la población de neuronas de un cerebro normal a la mitad con sólo una botella, y sobre la mesa había por lo menos cinco. Pero ella, no estaba borracha. Lee estaba borracho, y eso era algo que no podía ocultar.

- Estás borracho. - Le comunicó ella mientras miraba cómo él terminaba de llenar hasta el borde su vaso de cristal.

Lee estalló en carcajadas. Observó durante un momento el líquido amarillento moverse acompasadamente dentro del recipiente, y regalándose unos segundos antes de contestar a su acusación, se volvió hacia la mesa que se extendía a su alrededor, viendo las cinco botellas de licor mirándole acusatoriamente. Ninguna de ellas estaba vacía por completo, pero ninguna de ellas estaba llena para nada.

- "Tú" estás borracha. - Dijo él con la vista fija en la botella que se encontraba más alejada de él.

- No dejas de repetir eso, lo que prueba que estás tan borracho que no coordinas lo que piensas. - Se explicó ella con seguridad.

Lee volvió a reírse, parpadeó trabajosamente para obligarse a apartar la vista de la botella y la dirigió hacia ella.

- Y tú has empezado a acusarme a mí, lo que prueba que definitivamente no tienes argumentos para demostrar lo contrario. - Volvió a sonreír de medio lado y tomó su vaso en su mano. - Por lo tanto, estás, borracha.

- Jodido bastardo... - Murmuró ella sin dejar de sonreír.

Kara pasó su mano alrededor de su vaso, centrando su mirada sobre el mismo para asegurarse de estar haciendo el movimiento correcto. Cuando levantó el vaso con más fuerza de lo que debía haberlo hecho, por su cabeza pasó un pensamiento: "Puede ser que tenga razón, quizás he bebido un poco más de la cuenta."

- Jodido bastardo... - Volvió a murmurar llevando el cristal a los labios.

- ¿Por qué brindamos ahora? - Preguntó Lee, cortando con sus palabras el movimiento fluido que ella había conseguido llevar a cabo en su intención de demostrar que estaba equivocado.

Kara se volvió a mirarle, manteniendo en alto su vaso, entornando los ojos mientras intentaba formular un buen brindis que mereciese realmente la pena. Pero en su cabeza ningún pensamiento se formaba de manera normal, y menos aún ninguna frase coherente.

- Creo que estoy borracha. - Terminó escupiendo ella, olvidando por completo la petición de un brindis, y bebiendo de un trago el contenido completo de su vaso. - Y tú también. - Le amenazó señalándole con el dedo, sin preocuparse en posar el vaso de nuevo en su sitio.

Lee no la miró ni un segundo, y sin plantearse ofrecerle una respuesta a su afirmación, tomó un trago y terminó así mismo con su propia copa.

- ¿En qué momento decidimos beber un poco de todas? - Preguntó Lee volviendo a mirar las botellas mediadas que se encontraban frente a ellos.

- Cuando HotDog entró a por los informes. - Dijo ella apoyando los codos en la superficie plana de la mesa. - Dijo algo de que si necesitábamos ayuda con ellas, se ofrecía a echar una mano.

- Ahhhh! Recuerdo. - Exclamó Lee volviendo a revivir el momento. - Dijiste que si las empezábamos todas sería más fácil poder terminarlas.

- Te levantaste para atrancar la escotilla. - Continuó Kara.

- Y serviste los primeros vasos de la siguiente botella. - Afirmó Lee.

- Luego tú seguiste sirviendo vasos. - Prosiguió Kara moviendo la mano en círculos.

- Intentando que te emborracharas. - Comentó él.

- Hasta servir una buena cantidad de todas las bo... - Kara se detuvo en seco. - Perdón, ¿qué has dicho? - Preguntó girando la cabeza para enfocarle completamente.

- ¿"Serviste los primeros vasos"? - Dijo Lee con voz tranquila.

- Jodido. Bastardo. Cabrón. - Respondió ella con una carcajada.

Siempre ocurría lo mismo, siempre terminaban los dos, mano a mano, bebiendo como posesos y sabiendo, sin preguntárselo, que al día siguiente tendrían una resaca del tamaño de una de las lunas de Taurus. Siempre se emborrachaban por el simple gusto de hacerlo, pero nunca se planteaban más motivos que ese.

Lee se pasaba las 24 horas del día comportándose como si tuviese un palo metido en el culo, era agradable ver que de vez en cuando podía ser uno más, uno más que lo único que quería era...

- ¿Lo único que querías era emborracharme? - Preguntó ella indignada.

- Para eso te vales tú sola, ¿no crees? - Respondió él mirándola de reojo.

- Cabrón. - Volvió a decir ella.

Kara se incorporó de la mesa, trajo hacia sí los dos vasos que habían estado utilizando, y tomando en sus manos la botella que Lee miraba con tanto interés, los llenó de nuevo.

Sintió cómo Lee posaba sus ojos sobre lo que ella estaba haciendo en esos momentos. Pudo ver sin necesidad de mirarle la expresión de extrañeza que se formaba en su rostro. Sintió una oleada de calor cuando finalmente volvió la vista hacia él, empujando ligeramente el vaso en su dirección.

- ¿Qué es esto? - Preguntó Lee mirando alternativamente al vaso y a ella.

- Se llama alcohol, si tienes mucho en la sangre, puedes hacer preguntas estúpidas. - Le explicó ella con autosuficiencia.

- Muy graciosa. ¿No has tenido suficiente? - Preguntó él sin decidirse a tomar el vaso entre sus manos.

- ¿Tú? - Devolvió ella su pregunta.

- ¿Quieres emborracharme? - Siguió Lee inclinando levemente la cabeza, como si de esa forma pudiera comprender mejor lo que pasaba por la mente de su mejor piloto.

- Ya estás borracho, Lee. - Afirmó ella alzando un poco más su vaso.

Lee sonrió, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, la miró fijamente tomando el vaso en sus manos y levantando su copa la acercó a la de ella hasta oír el tintineo de las mismas al chocar.


End file.
